En una tarde de lluvia
by Kimi o ai shiteru
Summary: Hay alguien más... No Darien, no hay alguien más... Fic dedicado al foro El destino de una Estrella!


**Disclaimer:** Todo, todo, todo Sailor Moon le pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeushi.

One shot dedicado con mucho cariño a todas las integrantes del **Foro: El destino de una estrella. **

La canción que inspiró esta historia fue "Tu misterioso alguien" de Miranda

* * *

**

*

**EN UNA TARDE DE LLUVIA…**

******

***  
**

Deposito la taza en el plato, disfrutando el último sorbo de café espresso. Muchos consideran que tomar café es dañino para la salud, y también sé que muchos dirían que siendo yo médico debería saberlo mejor que nadie, pero francamente no me importa, porque sé que no hay nada mejor que una taza de café espresso cuando esperas a alguien. Bueno, en este caso tres. Analizo la pregunta que quedó ayer colgando en el teléfono… ¿realmente habré cambiado?

Parece mentira que hayan pasado casi ya seis años y que recuerde cada línea de tu rostro y el aroma de tu piel como si fuera ayer. También recuerdo bien todas las veces que tuve que contestar a todas las preguntas del final de nuestra relación. Hasta hoy me duelen los golpes que Haruka me dio, los reproches de Setsuna y las amenazas de muerte de Hotaru. Tal vez, decidimos terminar precisamente para que se dieran cuenta que al fin y al cabo era nuestra decisión. Recuerdo esa noche que tú me preguntaste si te amaba y yo no podía decirte que sí. Sólo atiné a responderte que mi amor por ti iba más allá de todo el universo… y me quedé sin palabras. No podía decirte que te amaba… porque ya no te amaba. Desde ese momento supe que las cosas no iban a tener un final feliz, pero no podía romperte el corazón. Me mirabas tan de cerca, con tus ojos llenos de ilusión, con el resplandor de tu estirpe lunar. Te aferrabas a mí, y sentí tus manos aferradas a las mías tan sinceras, que no pude ser honesto contigo. Debí en ese momento decirte que algo había cambiado y que era inevitable. Yo estaba empezando a dejarte de amar.

Muchos juegan a tomarse el nombre del tiempo. Creen que el tiempo resolverá todo, que hay que echar todo al tiempo. Lo que no saben es que con el tiempo no hay un punto medio. Es tu mejor aliado o tu peor enemigo. En este caso, con el tiempo la distancia entre los dos se hacía mayor. Aunque tu jurabas amarme más que nunca, era yo el que poco a poco se estaba alejando. Así transcurrió medio año, y tu ya hablabas de terminar la preparatoria al siguiente año y de estar cerca de la universidad, de la carrera que querías seguir. Yo temía hablar de mi regreso a Estados Unidos. Para ser sincero, en realidad quería marcharme lo más antes posible, pero sin saber porque, esta despedida se me estaba haciendo infinitamente más difícil que la primera vez que me marché. Evitaba el tema de mi regreso a Estados Unidos, y tú parecías aliviada de no escucharlo. Pero los meses pasaban, y es imposible tapar el sol con un dedo. Llegaba el momento de decidir. Más o menos por esa época, decidí comprarme un auto. Recuerdo lo mucho que me costó convencerte para que vayas conmigo, pero estaba decidido hacer de ti mi compañera de por vida, con quien compartir todo. Tú buscabas un auto moderno, y yo buscaba algo más clásico. De pronto vi un auto rojo, que conservaba el equilibrio perfecto entre lo moderno y lo clásico que yo quería para mí. Ese año descubrí que manejar me liberaba de todos mis problemas, y si bien yo siempre fui tranquilo, descubrí en la adrenalina de correr, ese algo que había perdido contigo. No es necesario decir que pasaba mucho tiempo yendo de un lugar a otro, utilizando de pretexto a mis amigos… y a ti. Fue también por esa época, que para gran sorpresa de todos, incluyéndome a mí, decidiste buscarte un empleo de verano. Poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a ir a buscarte a la salida y llevarte a tu casa. Intentaba pasarla bien contigo, hacerte reír y aprovechar tu cálida presencia, pero no hallé nada más que confusión y ese enorme vacío se apoderaba lentamente de mi corazón. Pero me mantuve firme a tu lado, sin sospechar que la ayuda vendría de otro lado… Recuerdo bien esa tarde… estaba lloviendo… como hoy.

Hace ya dos meses que volví. Y todo este tiempo estuve reuniendo el valor para poder verte a los ojos, después de casi ya seis años de silencio. Afuera la lluvia cae con furia y este pequeño café se ha vuelto mi refugio. Anhelo verte doblar la esquina, como hace ya tanto tiempo. Por lo menos se que no has cambiado tanto, sigues siendo impuntual. Miro con impaciencia mi reloj, procurando mantener la vista fija en el cristal empañado. Darien Chiba, se encuentra sentado en un café esperando por la señorita Serena Tsukino, que lleva casi ya una hora de retraso. Le atribuyo tu ausencia al mal tiempo, o quizá un percance. No me detengo a pensar que quizás no vendrás, aunque si yo fuera tú, yo tampoco vendría. No es fácil ver aparecer a alguien seis años después.

Intenté recordar las palabras exactas que utilizaste anoche, cuando por fin después de tantos desvelos decidí que ya era hora de llamarte, marqué el número de tu casa, temiendo que ya no vivieras ahí, perdiendo tu rastro para siempre. Oí tu voz del otro lado de la línea, casi no ha cambiado. Te dije quien era y te sumiste en un profundo silencio. Al cabo de unos segundos, recuperaste la compostura y me saludaste muy amistosamente, me preguntaste por mis estudios, mi carrera, omitiendo preguntar por mi vida sentimental, y lo mismo hice yo. Hablamos bastante, diciendo mucho, y a la vez nada, y sentí renacer ese sentimiento que había dado por perdido hace ya tanto tiempo atrás. Sugerí encontrarnos en un café, aunque tú rechazaste amablemente mi ofrecimiento de irte a recoger en el auto.

Con mis esperanzas agotadas y luego ya de casi una hora de espera, decidí retirarme, me había puesto de pie sin caer en cuenta de la figura que estaba detrás de mí. Me volví incrédulo, y me dediqué a observar lo mucho que habías cambiado. Definitivamente ya no eras una niña. Tu mirar era seguro, llevabas cabello suelto a mediana altura. No pude contenerme y me abalancé sobre ti. Te abracé con fuerza, llenándome de ese olor a sofisticación de tu perfume, de ese olor a mujer. No sentí tus brazos rodearme, y pude percibir la incomodidad que ese abrazo provocó en ti. Me separé de ti un poco avergonzado, y con un gesto te invité a la mesa. Sin quitarme la vista de encima, te sentaste en el sillón y me miraste directamente. Te sonreí levemente, esperando tu sonrisa por respuesta sin obtenerla. Desviaste la mirada al ventanal en el que yo había estado mirando. Luego te volviste y me dijiste.

- Recuerdo que esa tarde también llovía. A veces, me gustaría olvidar todas las cosas sin sentido que oí esa tarde.

- Serena… siento mucho haberte herido, pero…

- No lo digo por ti- me respondiste, con una sonrisa sin humor

Y volvimos a quedar en silencio, ese maldito silencio entre los dos. Ese silencio de siempre. Tú mirabas a la gente que pasaba por la calle y yo te miraba a ti y me fue imposible disimular una sonrisa. Te habías convertido en una mujer. Tu maquillaje, tu ropa, tu cabello. Había ocultado a todos la razón por la cual había prácticamente escapado de un trabajo maravilloso y una vida casi hecha. Y esa razón se hallaba a menos de dos metros de mí. Había regresado a recuperarte. El problema era que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Te quería en mi vida de nuevo. Iba a arriesgar todo. Casi en un susurro te dije:

- Nosotros deberíamos estar juntos, Sere.

- De repente deberíamos, pero no es necesario que sea lo mejor. El destino de una vida pasada se encargó se unirnos. ¿quiénes éramos nosotros para luchar contra el destino? Había llegado el tiempo de una decisión. Sólo el tiempo se encargó de demostrarnos que hicimos lo correcto.

- Lo nuestro no fue un error, Sere

- Nadie está diciendo que lo fuera. Yo te amé, Darien. El problema fue que te amé demasiado y que tú no me amaste lo suficiente. Qué dediqué cada espacio de mi corazón para ti, que te di lo mejor de mí hasta que ya no quedó nada. Nada que dar, nada que ofrecer. Te lo llevaste todo, así de improvisto como un maldito huracán.

- Siento mucho haberte lastimado, Sere.

- Sé que lo lamentas, pero probablemente no lo hayas sentido sino hasta ahora. Por mucho tiempo me dolieron tus palabras, porque tuve que reconocer que tenías mucha razón en ellas, en todo. Nosotros no debíamos quedarnos juntos. Viste lo que para mí fue imposible ver.

- Solo quería que fueras feliz. Que aprendieras a ser feliz sin mí.

- Yo no era feliz contigo, Darien.

- ¿Nunca lo fuiste?- pregunté con infinita tristeza.

- A veces pensé que lo era. Eso es lo que el tiempo me ha demostrado. Sin embargo también ha dejado preguntas sin responder, o preguntas que se han contestado solas al pasar de los años. Esos años me sirvieron de mucho. Estar sin ti me hizo dar cuenta de muchas cosas.

- Has madurado- dije apuntando estúpidamente lo obvio.

- ¿Y qué esperabas, Darien?. Han pasado seis años, ya deje de ser esa niña que te adoraba. Dejé de serlo hace mucho. Pero sin embargo hay algo que quiero preguntar… ¿Por qué volviste, Darien?

- Por ti, Serena. Volví por ti. La vida nos ha dado una oportunidad para volver a estar juntos. Nosotros estamos predestinados a estar… espera!- me detuve en seco al ver que ella se había puesto de pie. ¿Dónde vas?

- A casa- me dijo decidida. Noté se que había convertido en esa mujer que siempre había deseado para mí. Una mujer segura de sí misma, hermosa y decidida. La miré con una mezcla de pesar y amor. Después de todo la estaba perdiendo. Me perdí en esos ojos azules que me miraban con seguridad. Recordé aquella tarde de lluvia hace ya tanto, donde ella decidió ponerle fin a nuestra relación, a nuestra vida. Había desperdiciado tanto el tiempo convenciéndome de que continuar a su lado era lo mejor, que me había olvidado por completo de ella. En esta tarde, mientras llovía y estábamos encerrados en el auto en la puerta de su casa, dije cosas que hasta hoy me arrepiento. También me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice, de haberla prácticamente echado de mi auto, de haberla dejado bajo la lluvia, mientras ella suplicaba que la escuchara, de haber desconectado mi teléfono, de haber huido a Estados Unidos, de haberla ignorado cuando me buscó, de haberla arrancado de mi vida. Sonreí como un idiota, sintiendo el dolor de ese amor que perdí. Tenía una pregunta aún. La respuesta era obvia, pero tenía que aplastar la última esperanza.

- Hay alguien más, ¿no es así?

- No Darien, no hay _alguien_ más. – suspiré aliviado, pero no por mucho-. Hay alguien que es el único. El _no_ es _alguien más_.

- Dime, ¿lo amas?- pregunté sin una pizca de rencor.

- Si, Darien, lo amo.

- ¿Me amas Serena?

- No, Darien. Te amé, pero ya no te amo.

Silencio nuevamente… los pensamientos estallan, ese deseo de escapar me invade nuevamente, aunque sé que ésta vez a nadie le importará que yo me vaya.

- Siento mucho que este sea el final de esta historia- le dije conteniendo las lágrimas, con melancolía.

- No, Darien, el final no es hoy, sino hace ya seis años atrás. Se acercó a mí y me miró inquisitivamente. Dios, cuanto añoraba tenerla en mis brazos. Se acercó aún mas y fue la primera vez que la vi dudar, me besó la mejilla lentamente, como si ese beso le provocara un dolor inmenso, aunque a mí me supiera a gloria. Me miró por unos segundos directamente a los ojos, tal vez quiso decir algo y la emoción se lo impidió, o lo más probable, fue el deseo de no lastimarme, de no hacer lo mismo que yo hice con ella. Sin decir palabra me dedicó una sincera sonrisa. Esa sonrisa había sido su adiós.

La ví alejarse bajo la lluvia, con la esperanza de ver quién era ese misterioso alguien a quien ella amaba. Sentía una lágrima resbalar por mi mejilla, una solitaria lágrima de resignación, de desconsuelo. Un pensamiento iba y venía sin sentido, la había perdido…

Hasta ahora que no supe de ella. Sólo sé que ella es feliz, este con ese alguien o esté sola. Y yo se que se lo merece. Ella sin embargo nunca supo que esa tarde que la volví a ver, llevaba en el bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo, esperando una respuesta que nunca llego, que murió antes de ser preguntada, esperando ser nuevamente el príncipe de un reino lejano y que vuelva a ser mi princesa de la luna y cumplir nuestros destinos. Parece que el tiempo nos cambió los papeles, ¿no es así? Tú te hallas lejos, en otro país y yo aquí, anhelando tu regreso, a ver si con el tiempo, todos los poemas que escribí para ti, al ordenarlos tienen algún sentido.

* * *

Hola a tods!!!!

Estoy muy feliz de decir… reto cumplido! Espero que satisfaga sus expectativas. Nos vemos en el siguiente reto!!


End file.
